


Villanism

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys Kissing, Cannibalism, Corpses, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Crime Fighting, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Remus WHY?, Superhero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Superhero Logic | Logan Sanders, Superhero Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, Villains, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus and Janus, The Duke & Deceit, slowly become far bigger villains to the common public but even through their villainous plots and characters they still have a loving boyfriend always willing to help them whenever they're in need.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192
Collections: Anonymous





	Villanism

**Author's Note:**

> P O W E R S:
> 
> ▪ Remus ▪
> 
> He can ingest human flesh and blood to create almost everything. The larger the amount he consumed the more he can create. (Roman needs to eat sugar, sweets to do the same thing.)
> 
> ▪ Janus ▪
> 
> He can create illusions. That's it.
> 
> ▪ Virgil ▪
> 
> He can heal almost every wound inflicted in his body without an issue and can even regrow limps. His power annoys him because due to it he can't really have a surgery to get the body he wants. His body just autorepairs the changes without a second thought.

"Is that all you got?" The Duke asked as he licked the blood on his hands. His eyes shined with a brighter green as his eerie smirk returned making the three heroes infront of him and his partner-in-crime shiver. Deceit gave him a discrete look that said, I love you but stop that. "Come on snek." He whispers teasingly at his partner before he creates a few throwing stars with the blood he had just consumed. 

The three heroes managed to get out of their trance of fear before The Duke threw the stars. The Duke whined after having uselessly wasted his last reserves to create objects that didn't land. Deceit threw knifes at the heroes in an attempt to keep the away. "Don't go get yourself a victim or something." He hisses, but The Duke complies and seeks for anything he could feast on. Unfortunately the comosion had scared away most wild animals and humans from the scene. It was a futile attempt of them seeking survival.

"There is none!" The Duke replies as Deceit is beginning to run out of knifes. "Think of something because I am totally not running out of knifes!" 

The Duke groans as he seeks for anything, even the slightest trace of blood will be enough for him at this moment. "Shoot, we haven't picked up our supplier!"

"Duke!" Deceit screams as he throws his last knife at the heroes who have manage to evade them all. A chain of curses started to be emitted by the villain as he hastily made illusions of knifes and threw them. It wasn't going to fool the heroes for long and he knew. "We can't worry about that later! Don't worry about the present!" 

"Ugh! But there is nothing snake!" Something cold brushed against his cheek. "DON'T call me that!" Deceit hissed with venom thickly injected into his words as he tried to keep the heroes distracted but, they had already caught onto his tricks. The tight hold on his arms alerted him. Logic held him tightly as Morality took special handcuffs off his little bag. Deceit eyes widen as Creativity when towards The Duke. His small faux pas was costing the two of them greatly. He should have just keep his mouth shut about the insult and not allowed for his concentration to slip from knife throwing.

The sound of ticking caught him by surprise. The two heroes currently holding him down froze as a bomb rolled their way. Deceit jostle with Logic and managed to successfully kick him in the stomach and throwing the bomb at him. Creativity rushed towards Logic and Morality. Morality seemed to scan where to throw the bomb while Logic winced. Creativity didn't wait for any of the two to give a command and threw the bomb towards the small empty bridge. 

The Duke grabbed Deceit by his waist and pulled him back knowing that the debris was going to be enough to let them leave. 

* * *

Virgil anxiously tapped his foot against the classroom floor patiently awaiting for the teacher to release them from her lecture on safely reaching the dorms. He found it unnecessary but after the spontaneous outbreaks of villains attacking civilians, safety had become priority. 

"You are dismiss." She finally announced. 

Virgil threw everything inside his bag before rushing into the hallway along the class with a dumb smile on his lips. He hoped his roommates were already waiting outside for him. An apology for him being late was already forming but when he reached the usual corner, they weren't there. His jovial face fell as he sighed and gripped his hoddie. He disliked having to walk to the dorms alone at night. 

Virgil forced his anxiety down and walked out of the building. He took his usual path. He glanced at his phone a few seconds but it didn't give any indication of his roommates being online nor had they send him a message. "Where are you guys?" He mumbles while he keeps walking, hips swaying without his consent as he gets more and more anxious. This current behavior had never been present in their relationship. He bit his lip. 

A strong hand wrapped around his waist. Why? It was far too early for this type of shit. "Hey there little lady." He shivered. 

"I'm not interested." Virgil pushed him back but only got a chuckle in return. "And I'm not a lady!" He hated how those words didn't make things better. It only reminded of his gender when he was born. He was born a she with "blessed qualities". 

He grins. "Come on, little-" Virgil punched him in the nose and kicked him on the dick before running away. 

"Bastard." Virgil mutters as he rushes towards the bridge and far closer to the dorms. In the middle of his escape he missed the sound of ticking. He screamed as the explosion occurred.

* * *

A feminine scream caught the two groups by suprise. Creativity's eyes widen as he realized he had possibly killed a person after having carelessly thrown the bomb. Morality and Logic exchanged a look as they realize the wounded person landed on the villains side. The debris from the bridge separated them from reaching the victim. 

* * *

The Duke exchanged a look with Deceit, who silently nods. The Duke slowly walks towards the debris to evade scaring his next meal. His malicious intents die as he finished digging and realizes who the unlucky fool was. He carefully picks Virgil up and walks towards Deceit who's confused look melts into genuine worry. The bleeding gash on Virgil's head made the two partners worried and fueled their anger.

Their lover had been wounded by Creativity. 

The Duke forced his body to over-do itself as he created a few items with the flesh he ripped off his body to create the bomb he threw at the heroes. Deceit twisted reality enough with his illusions. He had managed to hide them. The intensity of the battle suddenly growing. The way the illusion curled around the heroes with extreme aggressive it was almost as if they were real. Then various objects began to appear, each becoming far more dangerous then the last. The switch in behavior making the three sides question what could have anger the villains that much. They heavily doubted that they suddenly cared about a victim, seeing as they had quite a body count behind them or at least the Duke did.

A heavy battle took place. A battle that left the heroes laying on the floor with broken bones and blood pooling around them. The heavy and sweet air of death about to feast on their corpses. 

But unlike other heathens Deceit called 911, using a high and squeaky voice before fleeting the scene, dropping the stolen and cheap flip phone. 

The Duke carefully carried the love of his life on his arms, most of his Virgil's wounds having been heal by his own power. It always suprise him how quickly the body of his lover could fix itself from any single wound but at the same time it annoys him. It was always amusing to see the love-hate relationship the youngest had with it. 

It took them a while to get home, especially with the bite mark in Remus' arm. The flesh he ripped during the battle to save Declan from the upcoming danger left a large gap on his arm and it was bleeding. He almost felt the need to lick the blood, but he forces himself against touching the wound and Virgil. He dislikes having to dirty Virgil's hoddie with his blood by using his unconscious body to hide the wound. Declan had use his powers to cast an illusion over their hurt and in villain costumes bodies. 

* * *

"How long until he wakes up?" Remus asks as he clumsily wraps a bandage around his wound.

"I don't know and you're probably not going to need to stitch that."

"I can't put a needle with some string through my skin and stitch straight Dee, you should know better than that."

Dee rolls his eyes as he goes to get a needle and some string from Virgil's room. It still suprise him how easily the youngest had gotten accustume to their lifestyle and how he made changes to always be available for them. It had also help that Virgil was already taking a classes relating to Health so he could always assist them in case they got wounded. He quietly sighs, love really did strange things to people.

He delicately opens his emo lover's door and almost instantly finds a first aid kit with a few other items for them to use in case they got harm. He quickly grabs, some rubbing alcohol, a needle and green string. He walks to his trash rat to see him drinking the gushing blood from his wound.

"I have the needle and string, stop doing that or you're going to faint."

"I'm not slimy boi~!" Remus grins, but his words extend by a few seconds more than usual.

"You're starting to become delirious."

"Come fuck me then you snake!"

Janus blinks in annoyance mix with confusion. "...Whatー? Just let me stitch the wound."

"Aww~, you're no fun." He gives his partner-in-crime his wounded arm.

"Your mom is no fun." 

Remus rolls his eyes before flinching and wincing simultaneous as he feels the slight sting the rubbing alcohol left after entering in contact with the broken flesh. He looks away before Janus begins to stitch the wound, occasionally letting a small whimper out. He wholeheartedly prefered when Virgil nursed him back to health. The emo with painstakingly delicacy fixes him up while drowning him out in sensations of glee and a small conversation. 

"Double D, why did we become Villain again?"

"Is the blood lost taking out your brain cells or are you that much of an idiot?"

"Why are you so mean, my sweet D?"

"Remus, you were the one that came screaming at me during our anniversary about becoming villains because your older brother was becoming a hero!"

"And why did you accept? You could have just let me become the villain, alone." 

Janus snorts before laughing. "YOU? You can barely cover up your tracks after pulling a prank on anyone."

"Don't expose me, bitch!"

"Whore."

"Hoe."

"Slut."

"Word association?" A different voice asks the two.

"Morning, love!" Janus smiles as he finally drops Remus' healed arm from his hands.

"You're finally awake, my snack!"

"...Can I heal up a bit more?" Virgil asks in a purposefully whiny tone, knowing fully well Remus can't never reject him when using said tone.

Remus sighs slight disappointed before his mood instantly lightens up. "Yeah! I still have some parts remaining from that corpse from Tuesday!"

"V, can you please, for the sake of anything holy, tell me how we both fell in love with this...um, cannibal?"

"He has two modes. That's the only explanation. His first mode is all romantic and perfect and the second one is everything else."

"So, you mean the twins?"

"Hey! Don't speak like I'm not here!"

Janus and Virgil bursts into laughter before pulling their trash man between their arms. They tangle their limps between him before coyly smiling. "We're having a movie night." They announce together before placing a light kiss on the Duke's lips simultaneously.

Remus grins as Janus stands up and gets the remote from the coffee table. "V? When are going to join us in the villain side?" He asks while kissing his lover's neck. 

"Remus not the couch." Janus sternly warns. 

"But we're having a Netflix and chill!"

"Maybe soon. I don't know. My ability is generally useless in the field."

"Virgil, you're far from useless in the battle field. You have quite the qualities. As much as you dislike it, you're the best at arguments and debates. Then you also have the fricking cat reflexes." Janus states as he pulls Virgil from his partner-in-crime.

"Yeah, Virge! Wait, you could work as an spy for us or direct us on how to commit crimes!" 

"Oi, don't be bring out my experience in hacking!"

"But my little spider, you we once a spider on top of the web."

"He isn't lying, V." Janus smiles before turning on the tv.

Virgil sighs. "Fine, but don't be revealing my identidy in case we get caught."

"Promise." The two villains smile with matching grins. 

The emo quietly sweatdrops as he finds the tv being turn off and lips meeting his own before arms pull him upwards. "Remus?" He asks in surprise once Janus finally stops holding his lips prey. 

"Well, we have to give you a taste of your reward if you're going to work with. We wouldn't want for you to not have motivation to help us~." The trash man quietly purrs into his ear while Deceir guides them to the bedroom with a flirty smirk of his own.

Remus throws him into the bed while Janus locks the door. The two begin to kiss him and undress him for some night action in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
